Call Me Maybe?
by HelmetsHaveHoles
Summary: Logan is dragged along to a party with his friends. What happens when he sees someone who he's instantly attracted to? One-shot, Kogan. Call Me Maybe songfic :   Rated T for mentions of alcohol?


**Author's Note: I just tried this for BTR is MINE's request (.net/s/7867548/1/A_Request), It's only until the chorus, and it's really lame, but I just felt like writing it. Please critique, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, or the song Call me Maybe. **

Carlos and James pushed their shy best friend into the crowd of partying teens. The two had a hard time getting him to come, and they didn't want all their efforts to go to vain if he didn't even have any fun, and didn't mingle at all. Logan understood that his friends meant well, but he wasn't the party-going type, and he had learned to accept that. The booming music and the crazy dancing and interaction was just something Logan didn't like.

Making their way through the crowds, the three finally found enough space to breathe, and talk to one another. "I'm going to go talk to that pretty girl!" James yelled to his friends, as a girl with a long nose and flowing blonde hair passed by the trio, basically calling James to go and flirt with her. Carlos smiled as his friend followed the girl, and started scanning through the party people. Logan awkwardly looked at his shoes, and quickly heard Carlos scream something about a "Jennifer" and "dance," the loud music making it hard to hear anything. By the time Logan reverted his attention to his friend, Carlos was gone.

Logan figured he'd be alone the rest of the night, and he was sure that he didn't want much to do with the half drunk teens, so he decided to make his way somewhere quiet. The party host, Mercedes' house was large, and had several floors. Obviously, the rooms would be occupied with drunken teens having sex, or inhaling drugs, so Logan knew not to go upstairs, since it'd be of no use. Instead, he decided to sit outside, on the staircase leading to the mansion. He didn't feel like navigating through the house to find a nice and quiet place; the staircase was wide anyways, so he wouldn't have to move around for people to go inside.

_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

He crossed his fingers as to not get noticed, and have to strike a conversation with anyone—he had noticed a fair amount of people from his school already. He was already forming a headache; he didn't need some random person lingering around him, hoping to get laid. The party had started long ago, but people were still coming in, two to three at a time.

_I looked to you as it fell_

_And now you're in my way_

Logan was unsure what do next. His phone was low on battery, and he didn't bring anything else he could possibly amuse himself with. After debating with himself a little, he decided on people watching, an old hobby of his. Mostly everyone coming was from school, and to avoid conversation, Logan just held looked away. No one interesting was coming, and Logan couldn't help but sigh in boredom.

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this_

_But now you're in my way_

After what seemed like an hour, and Logan just watched ditsy Peggy from homeroom, and a hunky male, walk by him, the short brunette finally saw a new face. _Tall, blonde…and nice eyebrows._ Logan thought, as a teenage boy fitting the description approached the mansion. The smart boy found his stomach lurch as he saw the stranger inch closer. It was a strange feeling for the nerdy boy, but Logan couldn't possibly be…attracted to this random person, could he?

_Your stare was holdin'_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blownin'_

_Where you think your going baby?_

Logan couldn't see every detail of the boy, but he could feel the newcomer's eyes locked on him. He wore a black button down plaid shirt, and jeans that were ripped. The smart brunette couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as the boy continued to stare at him, slowly making his way towards the house. The night was hot for Minnesota, but there was still a breeze, which caused the boy's hair to fly a little haywire—but that didn't matter to Logan. The stranger was…attractive, _very_ attractive, and there was no denying it. Soon enough, the boy walked up the steps and into Mercedes' house, Logan's eyes still following him. Before entering, the guy turned back, and looked at Logan. They made very brief eye contact (and Logan had a thousand butterflies fluttering about in his stomach) but Logan wanted to talk to this stranger. How could he come, acknowledge Logan, captivate Logan, and then just prance off into the party? Where was he going?

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me, maybe_

_It's hard to look right at you baby_

_But here my number_

_So call me, maybe_

Logan _needed_ to know this person. He just had to. Maybe…he could give him his number? He'd call him, maybe? Maybe...

Mustering up all the courage he could, Logan passed through all the teenagers and after some searching, found the nearest bathroom. He entered, locked the door, and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Okay so, I'll walk up to him—what if he left though? No, he _just_ got here. Yeah, so I'll walk up to him, after finding him of course," Logan plotted with himself. He looked in the mirror, and tried giving a half-decent smile, "Hey, I'm Logan. And you?" he watched himself in the mirror, trying to sound as charming as Jett. "No, what if he ignores me? But no, I'll just introduce myself. That's what people do! It's a people thing!" he sighed. Obviously, this wasn't going to be as easy as he had thought. What was harder was trying to imagine the boy's face as he practiced. He couldn't even look right at the guy, what was he going to do? "I can do this, it's okay." He reassured himself.

After a little bit more practicing, and pep talking, he finally decided what the scene was going to look like. "Hey, I'm Logan, and you?" then, the boy would introduce himself. "Yeah, so, I know I just met you…and this is going to sound a little crazy, heh, but here's my number," he had neatly written his number on toilet paper, with the pen he always kept in his pocket—he knew it'd come in handy one day— "so, call me? Maybe?" he saw himself raising one eyebrow in the mirror, and giving a weird crooked smile. "Logan Mitchell, you are hopeless at being charming." He said to himself, and then realizing that he had a mission to complete. After a little more fidgeting, and rethinking, he finally got himself together. As cool as he could manage to be, he smiled as he got out of the bathroom and started to look for the stranger.

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me, maybe_

_And all the other boys try to chase me_

After searching through the crowd, he finally saw the stranger. He was sitting on the staircase, alone. Logan was going to approach him, the moment was perfect, he was just about in front of the staircase…

"LOGAN! DUDE!" screamed a half-drunk Carlos, approaching him with a tall boy with a guitar and long hair (for a guy anyways), which covered most of his face. "THIS IS GUITAR DUDE!"

Logan waved his hand a little and gave a small smile then stole a quick glance the stranger he so eagerly wanted to meet on the staircase. He was within earshot, and sadly enough watching Logan, Carlos, and Guitar Dude. "Guess what? He likes you! He saw you when we came in!"

"You look nice!" Guitar Dude complimented, obviously more drunk than Carlos.

"C'mon are you gonna hook up with him, or just make him chase you around? He's been following you for ten minutes!" Carlos screamed, and Logan was dead sure he heard the stranger chuckle.

"I…I'm not gay?" Logan lied, trying to speak low so that the boy couldn't hear him. He knew from a long time ago that he indeed _was_ gay, or at least bi.

"What? Didn't you tell me and Ja—"

"No, I didn't. Sorry…" Logan said looking down at his feet. Guitar Dude was already checking out another guys butt, so he decided to move along. He turned around, and saw the boy still sitting on the staircase, smirking at him. Logan got a good look at the boy; he had a cute smile (or smirk, at least) and dimples. His eyes were deep green, and the most gorgeous he'd ever seen. His hair looked soft and voluminous. He looked, perfect. Logan felt his heart drop, and snapped back to reality; obviously the guy had seen Logan ogling at him. Strangely enough, the guy was still smirking at Logan, and this raised Logan's hopes up slightly.

_But here's my number_

_So call me, maybe_

Logan straightened himself up, and took a deep breath. The boy watched him as Logan moved forward, stagnant but still smirking. The shy brunette felt himself blush twelve shades of red as he felt those green eyes trained on him. Finally, he stood in front of the man. "Hi…" he breathed.

"Hello," the boy said, calm. His voice was really soothing, it sounded perfect to Logan. He saw Logan's nervous expression, and grinned ear to ear. "Um…"

"I'm Logan, Logan Mitchell. And yourself?" Logan managed to say. Everything was pretty much going according to the plan.

"Kendall Knight," he replied.

"Uh- uh, K-Kendall has two spellings. Kendall with one 'l' and Kendall with two 'l's. I think it has s-something to do with a river valley? There's a model named Kendall." Logan said, fast, finding himself panicking. _No_! Logan always did that; whenever he found met someone he found himself attracted to, and had to approach them—especially on his own—he said stupid, irrelevant things, or just started saying random facts he knew. It was one of the many things he hated about himself.

"I wasn't aware of those things…" Kendall replied, giving a strange smile, and looking around. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry, it's j-just, I tend to get nervous under pressure and I start blabbering and I keep talking and it's just really weird for me, and I just blabber on and on and on…kind of like I'm doing right now and I'm sorr-"

"It's fine. You don't need to be nervous. Ain't no thang but a chicken wang," he smiled. Logan felt the toilet paper he was clutching in his hands.

"Yeah…so, uh Kendall…I know I just m-met you, and all, and it's like, I really, ajuhbug, dahgum, nuh…bleepblapbloop." Logan found himself saying, in a very silly manner. He was sure that Kendall thought he was stupid, and sure enough Kendall threw his head back and laughed at Logan's cute shyness, and Logan loved Kendall's laugh.

"Just tell me what you want to say!" Kendall laughed.

Logan took a deep breath, "Okay. So I know I just met you…" Kendall nodded and urged him to go forward, "and you probably think this is crazy, I mean, _I_ think it's kinda crazy too so…"

"Just tell me," Kendall sighed, smiling and shaking his head.

"Here's my number." He thrust the toilet paper—which was a little crumbled up—into Kendall's hand, and Kendall looked down at it, and raised an eyebrow. "Call me? Maybe…if you wanna? No pressure though!" Kendall laughed, and nodded his head.

"Yeah, _maybe_ I will call you Logan." Kendall beamed, teasing a little. Logan cheesily grinned back at him, his heart melting. "You're really cute you know that?"

"I've been told," Kendall laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll call you," Kendall said, and then with a smirk he said, "_maybe_."

"I'll be waiting," Logan smiled. He had a strong feeling that he would get a call from Kendall, and the maybe was a probably. With a goofy grin, Logan found his drunken friends and took them home, the grin not wiping off his face. He excitedly looked at his phone every five minutes, wondering the digits of Kendall's phone number, until he finally fell asleep on his bed, wondering what conversations on the phone lied ahead for him.

"**I wonder if Kendall calls him? Hmm, how exciting," she said sarcastically. Anyways, thanks for bearing with this cheesy story if you have! Hope you enjoyed it, please review :)**


End file.
